


Mejillas

by renjunfairy



Series: Harem Renjun :)))) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Oblivious Lee Jeno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunfairy/pseuds/renjunfairy
Summary: Donde a Jeno le encanta morder las mejillas rojizas y rellenitas de Renjun
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Harem Renjun :)))) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154936
Kudos: 12





	Mejillas

**Author's Note:**

> advertencias: puede provocar diabetes pq ta bien cursi 🙂👍

Quiero apretarlas, morderlas, acariciarlas, saber si son tan suaves y rellenitas como se ven de lejos.

Jeno estaba sentado en el sofá del departamento de NCT Dream, mirando a Renjun, quien estaba en otro sofá, con su mano debajo de su  
barbilla, hablando con Jaemin.

El menor no podía quitar la mirada de las mejillas de Renjun, el mayor estaba ya a estas horas sin maquillaje, eran casi las diez de la noche, habían terminado sus actividades bastante temprano, por lo que pudieron volver antes al departamento. Apenas llegaron, Renjun fue el primero en irse a duchar, yéndose al baño tan rápido apenas llegaron, saliendo después con su pijama, el pelo aún un poco húmedo y el rostro sin maquillaje.

El momento que más le gustaba al menor, ver el rostro de Renjun sin nada encima, de lejos se podían apreciar el color sonrosado pintando suavemente las mejillas del mayor, contrastando tan perfectamente con el color de su piel.

Jeno dejó de mirar por un momento a Renjun para mirar a Daegal, la perrita había comenzado a ladrarle a Jaemin, quien estaba en el piso sentado en forma de indio con Daegal en medio de sus piernas. Jaemin había pasado a golpear sin querer una de sus orejitas, y ahora pareciera que Daegal mirara a Jaemin como el peor ser humano del mundo.

Jeno se río de la cara de su mejor amigo, Jaemin parecía a nada de echarse a llorar.

Volvió su mirada al mayor, que se había levantado del sofá en donde estaba para caminar hacia él.

Jeno soltó un quejido cuando sintió el cuerpo del mayor impactar contra el suyo, Jeno estaba acostado en el sofá, por lo que el mayor  
aprovechó y se tiró sobre él.

"Renjun"

Jeno soltó en un quejido el nombre del mayor, pero eso no lo detuvo para acomodarse mejor en el sofá, abriendo un poco más las piernas para dejar que el mayor estuviera más cómodo sobre él.

Renjun terminó de acomodarse, pasando inútilmente sus manos por el torso del menor, dejando reposar su barbilla en el pecho de su  
dongsaeng, mirándolo con ojos culpables y un pequeño puchero.

"¿Te he lastimado?" Renjun finalmente pudo pasar los brazos por debajo de la espalda de Jeno, apegándose a él como si el menor fuera un oso de peluche.

Jeno bufó y apretó más el cuerpo de Renjun, escuchando el quejido del mayor, sonriendo con satisfacción. "No, hyung, estás demasiado delgadito, tienes que ponerte a comer más, ¿me escuchaste?"

Jeno le reprochó, no mentía cuando decía que Renjun adelgazó, aunque el mismo mayor lo había hecho saber, a diferencia de los miembros que habían logrado subir de peso, Renjun había perdido unos buenos kilos, y eso lo preocupaba.

Sin darse cuenta, Jeno estaba abrazando fuerte al mayor, como si tratara de pasarle algunos de sus kilos al mayor.

"¡Me muero! ¡no puedo respirar¡ ¡Jaemin!"

El nombrado se burló del mayor, levantándose rápido y yendo a ponerse encima de Renjun y Jeno, escuchando un gruñido de parte de Jeno y un lloriqueo de parte de Renjun, Jaemin había logrado pasar sus manos por el estómago de Renjun, entrelazando sus manos en su abdomen, apretándolo también.

"¡Me estoy muriendo! Mis últimas palabras son... Jeno... Jae" Renjun hizo una pausa dramática, siendo consciente de las cejas alzadas de  
ambos menores mientras lo miraban. "Los odio" y para terminar su actuación, dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Jeno.

Jaemin se rió junto a Jeno, Jaemin se salió de encima del cuerpo del mayor, dándole una nalgada antes de retirarse de la sala, lamentablemente no alcanzó a irse antes de que Renjun lo golpeara en su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna, con su pie.

Jaemin lloriqueó un rato, tomando los pies de Renjun y dándole un golpe más fuerte en el trasero, esta vez logrando escapar.

Jeno se burló de su mejor amigo y de su mayor, el peso completo de Renjun estaba sobre él, una de sus mejillas presiona contra se pecho y la otra estaba a la vista.

Jeno absolutamente adoraba la forma de sus mejillas, tan bonitas y suavecitas que le daban ganas de morderlas.

Y no se contuvo.

Subió un poco el cuerpo de su hyung dejando su rostro cerca, Renjun sonrió, provocando que su mejilla se notara aún más. Jeno inclinó su cabeza y mordió no muy fuerte la mejilla de Renjun, aunque si lo suficiente como para dejarla roja y con un poco de saliva.

Renjun soltó un gritito de sorpresa, retirando una de sus manos de debajo del cuerpo del menor, llevándola a su mejilla.

"Oye, tonto, eso dolió" Renjun lloriqueó, dispuesto a levantarse del cuerpo del más alto, pero Jeno fue más rápido, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y su cuerpo.

"Culpa mía no es, ¿yo te obligo a ti, hyung, a atacarme de esta forma?" Renjun miró confundido a su menor, ¿él cuando demonios lo había  
atacado? ¡lo habían atacado a él! Jeno junto al que decía llamar su mejor amigo, malditos mocosos, iba a matarlos a cada uno.

"¿Y yo cuando te he atacado?" A Jeno le divirtió el tono indignado con el que el mayor habló. "Lo haces siempre, hyung, de hecho ahora lo estás haciendo"

Renjun no entendía nada, y se veía completamente desorientado, mirando a sus lados, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en los cojines del sofá.

"No entiendo"

Jeno se volvió a reír, quitando sus manos de la cintura de Renjun y llevándolas a los lados de su cara. Puso una expresión dramática antes de hablar.

"Hyung, has estado atacando demasiado mi corazón, ¡por favor no lo haga más!"

Jeno apreció en asientos de primera fila como el color rojo cubría las mejillas del mayor.

"Aish, este mocoso"

Jeno por fin liberó la carcajada que tenía guardada desde hace rato, apretando las mejillas del mayor mientras hacía que hablaba con un bebé, aunque para Renjun fue como si el menor estuviera hablando con su perro.

Jeno abrazó ahora al mayor, sintiendo a este mismo relajarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

Ahora, si tan solo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para levantarse del sofá y llevarlo a su habitación. Pero aún era temprano, así que se quedaría allí un momento más y luego llevaría a su hyung con él, por suerte el tenía habitación sola, al igual que todos, excepto Renjun y Jisung, así no molestaría a nadie cuando llegaran.

"Tengo hambre"

Jeno suspiró, sabía que Renjun no se iría a dormir hasta que comieran algo. Se sentó en el sofá, con el mayor sobre él, y luego se levantó... con el mayor aún sobre él.

"Vaya, tengo transporte gratis dentro del departamento, diez de diez"

Jeno se río y dejó a Renjun en una silla, buscando en el refrigerador algo que pudieran comer con el mayor.

"Oye, Renjun..."

Renjun hizo un sonido, dándole a entender que le estaba escuchando.

"No hay muchas cosas que comer a estas horas"

Renjun levantó la mirada de sus pies, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿No había po-?"

"¿Qué tal si me comes a mí?"

Jeno subió y bajó las cejas, de manera seductora, mirando a Renjun.

"Ew"

Jeno lo miró ofendido, mirando la cara aburrida de su mayor, aunque sabía que se estaba divirtiendo, a costa suya, pero se estaba divirtiendo.

"Pff, tampoco es como que tu seas... ¿sabroso?"

"Jen"

"¿Qué?"

"Cállate y busca algo para comer, please"

Ahora el menor estaba aún más ofendido, pero igual sacó ramen que sobró de la cena y lo calentó.

Maldito Renjun y sus bonitas mejillas que me provocan hacer todo por él, _ah, pero algún día me lo pagará._

Renjun dio un rápido beso en la mejilla de Jeno cuando el menor le ofreció el plato con ramen, dejándolo en blanco por un momento.

_¿Qué estaba pensando?_

**Author's Note:**

> ayudA tengo ganas de morder las mejillas de renjun xq es 1 bebé y ta chiquito 🤏 :(((((


End file.
